


All in a Song

by RoseAmaranth



Series: IronStrange Countdown to Christmas [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, IronStrange, Karaoke, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Singing, avengers fluff, countdown to christmas, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: The Avengers + holiday karaoke? Who would have thought?
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: IronStrange Countdown to Christmas [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558807
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	All in a Song

**Author's Note:**

> **IronStrange Countdown to Christmas – Day 14: christmas karaoke**

“You're kidding, right?” The group shed their layers as they stepped through the door out of the snow, the stage lights and microphone the first things Tony finds when he looks around. Were they really at a karaoke bar? On Christmas Eve? He never thought the Avengers would be into karaoke of all things. Losing to Tony's superior skills was a normal occurrence, but he failed to believe it would involve one of his secret talents- singing.

“Come on. This could be fun. Don't tell me the great Tony Stark has a case of stage fright.” He met Steve's teasing with a haughty smile. Nope, he wasn't nervous. Just surprised. Sam rubbed his hands together and looked around the room like a plate of tacos might come riding by any second.

“Right. Rhodey, let's get the goods. Who's going first?” Scott raised his hand, waving it sporadically and nearly pegging Bucky Barnes in the head. The man's metal hand flexed, but he only stepped away from Scott's flailing. Tony muffled a laugh and followed Rhodey to the bar. The place was deserted save for the man there to make food, which was apparently set up by Pepper and May Parker to get the Avengers away so they could prepare dinner in peace. Because apparently their 'help' wasn't really helping the ladies out. 

Tony's kitchen would offer plenty of help anyway.

They returned to the tables with enough food to feed an army, spreading it out for people to pick at while whoever was on stage was singing. Beers were brought in pitchers, though Tony himself only ordered a soda. He was officially off the juice, but he couldn't wait to see what effect the stuff had on his friends. Karaoke while drunk was always the most ridiculous thing. 

“Okay! We have rules!” The roar of conversation died down to listen to Rhodey, Tony snatching a fry from Steve's plate while he wasn't looking. Stephen Strange swiped a wing from Tony, smirking when he balked at the wizard's arched brow and arrogant smile. 

“First, whatever song you choose has to be Christmas themed. Anyone who doesn't follow this rule will be stuck with dish duty at the compound for a month. Second, no stage diving. _Tony.”_ Eyes turned to him and he shrugged, blowing a kiss to Rhodey. The former colonel was no fun these days. College Rhodes was a hoot! “Third, we're on a three drink limit by the people who work here. And Pepper. So, let's be responsible.”

Scott hopped on stage and cued up the machine, bells tinkling from speakers above. The man was a good hero and a somewhat skilled magician (differently than Stephen; more traditional card tricks and stuff), but he could not carry a tune to save his life apparently. 'Jingle Bells' was being butchered right before their ears. Only Hope didn't seem to be in pain, but he figured she was used to it from her husband. 

Next was Steve, who decided on some really old track from _his_ time. It was a nice song, though he really couldn't sing either. Tony was about to own them all with his amazing singing. All in good time. Nat hopped over the table she was sitting at, flipping off everyone's catcalls and whistles and taking the stage with a cute song about Santa. She was much better than Scott (though, frankly, a tea kettle was better than him at singing) and somewhat better than Steve. The song was pretty, and everyone applauded her while she bowed.

Rhodey chose 'Silent Night', taking the stage with Hope. Scott's cheers were obviously the loudest, but the rest of the Avengers were quite pleased with the performance. Tony wasn't surprised like they were, though, because he and Rhodey used to karaoke all the time in college. He knew the man was good, just like Rhodey knew Tony was incredible. Really, Tony should record an album or something. He would make a pretty penny.

Peter was next, dragging his girlfriend with him. Peter wasn't much of a singer as it turned out, but MJ was rather good. They finished it off with a sweet kiss while everyone applauded. Then Bruce was pulled along by Clint, who was already drunk enough not to care what they sang or what the key eve was. It was terrible and hilarious, phones coming out to capture the performance and the kiss Clint slapped against Bruce's cheek before bowing and falling off the stage. Rhodey groaned and rubbed his head as Nat and Thor pulled Clint to his seat. Bruce nearly ran off the stage.

A foot nudged his and he turned to meet sparkly blue-gray eyes. Stephen jerked his head to the stage, a smile tilting his lips.

“After you, Dumbledore. I wouldn't want to be the guy who has to follow _me._ ” He knew Stephen couldn't turn down a little challenge, and it thrilled Tony to no end competing with the wizard. He too had a glass of soda, which he swirled around as he studied Tony. Then he was gone in a blink, standing on the stage the next. Stupid magic men with pretty faces.

Whistles broke out as Stephen approached the microphone, which he nodded and waved at. He was a natural on the stage, Tony realized, no hint of jittery nerves or apprehension. He was calm and confident. Sexy was what he was. Geeze this was not good for his blood pressure. Or his level of sobriety. It was times like this he wished he still drank. He was too old to have a crush on a fellow super; especially one like Stephen. 

Dangerous. Magic. Intelligent. Hot. It was like he was put on this Earth to destroy Tony Stark. And he was doing one hell of a job at the moment. Maybe Tony _was_ drunk somehow. 

Then, because the universe hated him, Stephen had to sing a _romantic_ Christmas song. He never heard it before, something about mistletoe, but it was a lovely song. But that wasn't even the worst part. No, that would be the fact Stephen was actually an amazing singer. Who knew? The magic doctor who knew far more about music than people really should also happened to be a great singer. 

Kill him now. He was a goner. 

There was a stunned silence, followed by Peter asking if he really just heard Doctor Strange sing a Justin Bieber Christmas song and like it. Yep. It just happened. Rhodey met Tony's eyes after the performance (Stephen appearing back in his seat after accepting the cheers with a gracious bow and a pleased smile), something amused in his best friend's eye. Damn him. Tony bit into a chip a touch grouchy, glancing over to find Stephen watching him expectantly. Oh, right.

It was his turn. 

Tony was a hell of a singer (he had the assurance of many women from back in the day), but he still didn't want to follow that. Get up there and be anywhere as incredible as Stephen Strange? He deserved it for being so cocky before. Now he had to eat his words and maybe his foot too.

“You're up, Stark. Or have you realized you made a mistake challenging the Master of the Music, Mystic, and Martial arts?” A challenge. Damn, they knew each other so well. Too well. 

“Prepare to be dazzled, wizard! Tony Stark is a man of many talents.” He hopped over Wanda and Sam, jogging over to the song catalog and scanning it for anything really good. Most of the good ones were taken, leaving a bunch he didn't recognize and one he really didn't want to sing. It was overplayed, it was cheesy, and it was...

Prepare to eat your heart out, Stephen Strange!

Mariah Carey's _'All I Want For Christmas is You'_ played from the speakers, eyes rolling across the gathered supers. Rhodey and Nat were the only ones who seemed amused. Stephen more intrigued than anything. Tony cleared his throat and made sure to really get into it. Half of a good performance was owning the stage, interacting with the crowd, so Tony took his show on the road once the song picked up. He sang along with the music, not needing the words because this was his mother's favorite song during the holidays and he heard it often enough to have the lyrics imprinted on his brain.

He hopped up on tables, extending his arm out to his audience and really making the song a Tony Stark original. Sam and Wanda slid against the wall so he could stand on the booth so he could hit Stephen with the chorus. He scurried away before he could give anything away or see the expression on Stephen's face. Better to not get into that.

He finished the song off by sliding on stage, dropping his head back and closing his eyes. His audience was pleased, clapping and cheering. Even some whistling. There. Beat _that._

Apparently, the people who owned the bar were not as happy with his performance, the group kicked out into the night with firm instructions to keep Tony Stark far from their door. Oh well. He had fun and it inspired him to maybe host a similar night in the compound next year. That way he could do as he pleased and no one could say a word because it was his building and his equipment. 

Rhodey caught up with him, throwing an arm around him and laughing.

“That was some performance, Tony. I haven't seen you get like that since junior year; and I'm pretty sure you were drunk back then.” He was, and he kind of was now. Just not on the alcohol. He couldn't help himself; he glanced back at where Stephen was trudging along in an expensive black coat alongside Bruce, nodding along to something he was saying and then laughing. 

“I can't back down from a challenge, Rhodey Roo. You of all people know that.” The arm disappeared and Rhodey laughed, burying his hands in his pockets. 

“I might have noticed a certain doctor had quite the show before you. I also noticed a certain billionaire inventor giving him starry eyes...” He elbowed his friend, glancing back once more; this time to make sure Stephen wasn't close enough to hear. He would make he feelings known soon enough, but right now he wanted to keep it to himself. Examine it like a delicate flower.

“Okay, _maybe_ I want a doctor wizard for Christmas.” Rhodey's eyes widened, but he smiled brighter than he had in years. “But not now. Not yet.”

This time when he looked behind him, Stephen was watching him. A warm smile curved against the wizard's lips before he ducked his head. Not yet, but soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Stephen sings 'Mistletoe' by Justin Bieber. I happen to like that song, and it's cute.


End file.
